Lips of An Angel
by countrygrl1009
Summary: Songfic from Jack Ingram's song Lips of an Angel. A girl calls Oliver in the middle of the night. Who is she? Read to find out...  Bad summary, great songfic, please read.


This songfic is from Jack Ingram's song "Lips of an Angel".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana, any of the characters, Jack Ingram, or his song; if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them

* * *

It was two in the morning when his cell phone went off. Oliver got up, grabbed it, and took it in the other room so he didn't wake up the girl in his bed. Just another week-long relationship, he couldn't even think of this one's name. All he'd had since high school were week long relationships. He thought of her every night, his first and only true love. He'd just had a dream about her, but he hadn't talked to her since their high school graduation. He answered the phone quietly.

"Hello?"

On the other end, he heard a quiet voice.

"Hi, it's me."

It was her.

_**Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"Honey, I mean, why are you calling so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Wait, why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, but I can barely hear you."

"I know, I gotta whisper, I can't be too loud cause my girl's in the next room."

"What's her name?"

"I don't even know, Sandy, Mandy, Candy, something like that, I can't even remember."

"I wish I was her"

"Ya, I know, sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on"

"I miss you, Oliver"

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet, of course it's coming from the lips of an angel"

"I really miss you"

"You know, hearing those words makes me weak, I never wanna say goodbye"

"Then don't"

"Girl, you make it really hard to be faithful, with those lips of an angel"

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

"I just had to call you; I had a dream about you. I was laying there next to J….., well it doesn't matter who, but I was dreaming about you."

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight, I was just thinking about you, and ya, I've dreamt of you, too. Does he know you're talking to me? Is it gonna cause a fight?"

"He doesn't know, but it won't cause a fight. He knew us in high school, he knew I liked you way back then. What about Sandy-Mandy-Candy, does she know you're talking to me?

"No, I don't think she has a clue, she's sound asleep in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you."

"Do you think we ever moved on even for a minute?"

"No, I guess we never really moved on"

"Oliver, I wish I could be with you"

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet, of course it's coming from the lips of an angel"

"I really miss you"

"You know, hearing those words makes me weak, I never wanna say goodbye"

"Then don't"

"Girl, you make it really hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel"

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel"

"I miss you"

"Hearing those words makes me weak, I never wanna say goodbye"

"Don't say goodbye"

"But, girl you make it so hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel"

_**Honey why you calling me so late**_

"Honey, I mean, it's really late. I should probably go."

"Oliver, please don't go. I love you."

"I need to go. I can't keep doing this, we went our separate ways, you married him, didn't you, who is he anyways?"

"It's Jake Ryan, and yes, I married him, but I love you Oliver."

"You have the lips of an angel, but I have to go.

I love you, too, Lily."

* * *

**  
A/N:** I have gotten a couple reviews saying that this song is originally by Hinder, Jack Ingram only redid it and made it country. Thanks for those that wrote, I didn't know that 


End file.
